Hermione are you a-?
by NightWing201
Summary: Everybody at Hogwarts is thinking that Hermione's an in-between tomboy and lesbian. Boys best friends. No crush. Who wouldn't? So Hermione has to prove she's just a girl! At the same time, she was developing a complicated feeling towards Harry. What would Hermione do?- Takes place in 7th year. Voldemort is defeated so no Voldy. T rating for language. TAKING BREAK ON THIS
1. Why They Call Me A Tomboy

A/N: For Harmony shippers, I guess there's a lot of hate around going on. I know that we all accept the fact that Harry and Hermione are just best friends and nothing more. But I know we all enjoy it because it just felt right to ship them. So stay strong!

* * *

You could describe me as a studious, clever, and tidy kind of girl, as everyone does. But then there's one word they use to describe me often- they call me something like between a tomboy and lesbian. The fact that my best friends are boys made them think so, but believe me, I'm _not_ a tomboy nor a lesbian. I do have boys as my best friends, but only because they're friendly to me- yes, even friendlier than the other girls on my age.

You don't believe me?

Never mind.

Parvati and Lavender envy me about Harry being my best friend- Harry _the_ Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the boy who lived, etc. who they had a crush on.

Am I happy that Harry's my best friend Yes, but we have a strict platonic relationship only. Excuse me, I'm not in love with him, he's just my best friend (the same with Ron, for he is like a brother to me). Alright, back to the topic.

I found those girls very intent and amorous. Once, they asked me:

"Hey, Hermione, could we have your Harry?" Lavender pleaded while Parvati clasped her hands hopefully, waiting for my reply.

Which, of course, made me look at them in disgust.

"For your information, he is not nor was he ever 'my' Harry" I exclaimed, "and no, you can't have him-"

Their eyes widened "Does this mean-?"

I raised my hands up defensively "As I was saying, you can't have him not just because 'he's mine' it's because I told him to focus on his studies and Quidditch first"

They left soon afterwards, exchanging looks and cursing me. But I really don't care- Harry himself wouldn't even accept them; he only chooses the girl whose- oh my, even I didn't think I knew him _that_ well.

Anyway, something awkward happened, while I was at the library with none other than- you guessed it- Harry Potter. We were studying for our upcoming N.E.W.T.s exam.

Maybe you're asking why Ron's not with us.

Well, he was with his new girlfriend, Luna. It was a shock to me actually, that Ron would like that loony- oh, sorry- Luna Lovegood. But I think Ron chose the right girl, they make a good couple. Humor and weirdness mixed together. Bravo, let's give them an award for being the most awkward and uncommon couple ever.

Back to what's happening.

While I was sitting at a table with Harry, I noticed that he wasn't reading, much less studying a book.

He wasn't _even _doing anything.

Harry was just staring at me as I flipped through the pages of my book. I hid a cautious look at him.

When I started to get annoyed, I pushed my chair to the left along with me to remove the distraction. But his emerald green eyes seem to follow me. I waved my hand in front of his face to snap him out of reverie, but he didn't blink nor move.

"Harry! What are you doing?!" I shouted loudly, enough for the entire the library to hear.

"Sssshh!" a Ravenclaw student turned to my direction and shushed me.

In my annoyance, I finally covered my face with the book I was reading. Glad it was a big book, enough to cover me up. I have no clue why he was staring at me strangely, it was awkward. Really.

Did I mention that not all boys are friendly to me? Yes, even the other boys think of me as an in-between tomboy and lesbian, too.

You see, it's our final year at Hogwarts now. That means we're going to have this graduation ball- a stupid one, at that it's only for 7th years, the graduating students.

Boys ask the girls to be their partners for the ball. I _truly hate _going to dance events. You know why? Because I'm never picked by anyone to be their partner. I was lucky for having Viktor Krum at the Yule ball back then when I was in 4th year. I don't know what he sees to me and why he asked me. He's such a sweet friendly human being.

At this ball, though, I think I'll be going alone, just to check the attendance and eat and drink.

I walked in the corridors after the day the ball was announced. I looked past the other 7th year boys as they asked some 7th year girls for the ball, wishing I would be asked too.

It's such a shame that I've finished the day without anyone asking me out. For now, I'm with my partner Head boy, Harry, monitoring the school.

Harry and I had been chosen as this year's Head boy and Head girl. I first thought that the professors were planning something for us, however, I think it's a ridiculous idea to think of.

Every time I'm with him, I feel nervous and- I don't know how to describe the feeling. Yes, I know that he's been all around with me for 6 years, but it just erupted suddenly, when we first stayed together in the Heads boy and girl's dorm. It started there, especially on that night, while we were monitoring the Astronomy tower.

I went to the railings to get some fresh air and see the nice view, to remove the stress from all of that hard work. Head girl duty surely is harder than being a prefect. I closed my eyes to clear my mind.

Somebody suddenly bumped into my right arm.

_Bloody hell_, I thought. Whoever disturbed me will be cursed into the next millennium.

(I apologize for making Hermione sounds like Ron. Who knows? Spending a guys like Ron for 6 years would of course influence something on you.)

The 'someone' who bumped me joined me at the railings.

I opened my eyes and looked sideways to see the person. A sense of dread filled me. I saw Harry Potter looking at me, grinning widely.

"Harry James Potter!" I startled "I thought you were asleep already!"

"Why would I be?" Harry asked me like I was out of mind, "I'm the Head boy, so I'll be monitoring the school with the Head girl"

He had a point. But that's not what I was worried about. Who would want to be alone with a boy who's now very close beside you, in a romantic place such as the Astronomy tower? Plus, the boy who you're with is _not_ your crush.

Oh my God. I think I'm going to explode with such mixed emotions. With this, I almost forgot to ask Harry whom he asked for the ball. Never mind that, all I worry about is my situation then.

I think these kind of scenes are familiar to me. Where did I read it? Oh, for heaven's sake. I read this kind of scenes from romantic books. Oh god, this isn't happening. When a boy gets close to a girl they talk about something and then they'll feel comfortable with each other, the last thing- they'll look at each other dreamily and then- _pause_ there. That wouldn't happen now

"Oh, um…" I mumbled as I stepped away from Harry, ensuring the very thing I dreaded would wouldn't happen.

"Why did you move away?" Harry asked curiously.

"Er- nothing, really" I said, glancing at him.

The moment I saw his face, I felt guilty. He looked like he was thinking about something very seriously, with eyes looking worried, and brows scrunching.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" I bent my head so I could see his face.

"No, no, not really" Harry moved his face away from my vision. "I need to get some sleep. See you tomorrow..." he added, his voice so faint that I even ask myself if he was the one talking.

Then he left me there, agape.

* * *

Sorry to cut you, but I've reached my 1,000+ words limit :p. This is edited by the way. And please don't forget to leave a review!

-NightWing201


	2. Plans of Mischief

A/N: I have deleted Chapter 2 and will replace to make it longer for you guys. (Now do I deserve some clappity clap clap?)

Because Nym13 told me so :D (Go check her stories)

She gave me the idea to make it longer so I owe her this tory! So I felt like this isn't mine.

But feel free to read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YES EVEN THE PLOT.

This is AMAZINGLY ULTIMATELY DEDICATED TO Nym13. You go girl!

* * *

Chapter 2: Plans of Mischief

I let out a loud groan when I knock over a newly bought bottle of ink out of frustration causing the ink to spill and scatter through the paper of my three feet long essay.

"Oh come on!" I groaned, baffled.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny, who was comfortably sitting on the couch, asked me. "You seem miserable today"

I waved my wand to clean my essay, "I'm just… stressed out." I said truthfully.

Ginny studied me, "I know you, Hermione. Nothing can bug you with your academic works unless your problem is really really bad that it came to the point you'll go boom-boom"

"Okay, I'll spit out" I threw my book into my school bag. "_No one_ has ever asked me out yet since the 1960's! And I'm afraid that I will never be"

"Don't be sarcastic. Maybe the seventh year boys are just too shy to ask you out because… you look scary sometimes"

"_Shy_?" I threw another book into my bag which it only flew across the room with such force, "_Shy?!"_

"Er, isn't it true?" Ginny asked, putting a pillow over her face as if she was afraid that I'm going to explode any minute.

I glared at the red head. "Have you ever known about the ridiculous gossip about me being an in-between lesbian and tomboy?! And obviously, every single student knows about it!" I can feel myself shaking, while I was saying it.

"Oh. Ha-ha. Now I remember" Ginny faked a laugh, "Is it true that you're an in-between, then?"

"_Graaaagh_!" I strangled the nearest pillow I could touch, imagining that it was Ginny's neck "_You – are - not – helping!"_

"God Hermione, I didn't know that you could be such a violent in-between" Ginny looked at me sternly.

"_Stop – calling – me – an – in – between_!" I threw the pillow like a javelin. It flew across the room and hit Ginny exactly on the face.

"Aah!" Ginny screamed and ran to the girl's dormitory but I was quick enough to grab the hood of her cloak. She stumbled and fell to the carpeted floor.

"_Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me_!" she raised her arms towards me.

"Oh no I wouldn't" I smirked down at her. "Actually, I'm planning something. And as a punishment for calling me an in-between for several times, _you will help me_"

"Help you in what?" the red headed girl asked with a frightened look on her face.

"On how I could get a partner, of course." I said confidently.

Ginny paused for a moment, thinking. "O-okay. I think I have an idea. And did you know? I was planning to do it since I first saw you"

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow.

Ginny glared at me, "Could you please help me up before I mention it?"

"Oh, absolutely" I reached out my hand to her, she took it then I pulled her upwards.

"Okay, so here's the plan…"

* * *

It was the day after our agreement. I was a bit uncomfortable with Ginny's plan, but seeing that's there's no other way of getting what I wanted, I accepted it exceptionally.

Ginny pulled me away from Harry and Ron, who were, for the millionth time, talking about Quidditch.

"Thanks for taking me out there!" I breathed out deeply, looking at her. "I'm dying with all the Quidditch stuff!"

"We need to go back to the Girl's Dorm" Ginny dragged me.

"For what?"

Ginny scowled at me like I was being an insensitive prat, "The plan, remember?"

When we entered the girl's dorm, we spotted Lavender and Parvati dressed in full Muggle clothes. Around them were cases of make-up, shot skirts and shorts, and other things used for girl grooming.

"Hi Ginny, hullo Hermione." The two greeted. "Are you ready, Hermione?" Lavender was looking herself at the mirror, lips pursing.

"Do you three all know that even at the sight of these- _these horrible things,_ I utterly wanted to strangle somebody?" I said stiffly, eyes twitching.

"Come sit hrere with us. We'll start the makeover. I'm so _excited_" Lavender let out a giggle.

I look at her in disgust, "So this is it." I told myself.

"Go on, Hermione" Ginny pushed me.

I sat beside Parvati and Lavender, "We'll dress you up first."

Ginny helped them in picking out clothes for me. I was asked to fit for some, but finally, we the have chosen something for me.

"Next- the make-up" Parvati said. Before they even but a blush on, I swatted Parvati's hand. "I don't like putting make-up!"

"_Hermione_! You need it!" Ginny scolded me. Parvati shook her head and picked up the face brush from the floor.

_"Okay_" I said reluctantly, closing my eyes. For the next steps of the makeover, I didn't complain nor let out a single word of disgust.

Lavender pricked and fixed my thick and unruly eyebrows. Parvati brushed and straightened my bushy hair. Ginny watch in amazement as the two experts transform me from a monster to a drop dead gorgeous.

"Isn't it allowed for a Head Girl to be not dressed in proper school uniform?" I asked carefully.

"This is just for a day. And it's Saturday- which means uniform free day" Lavender sighed.

"That's why I hate dressing up, its big waste of time" I shrugged mentally. "Is it done yet?" I added bitterly.

"Don't be impatient, dear."

"It's done!" Parvati and Lavender gave a high-five to each other.

Ginny gave me a mirror for me to look how I changed.

My jaw dropped. I look like... unHermione. Absolutely gorgeous. Lavender and Parvati were more than witches, they do more magic in transforming me.

My hair entirely sleek and straight, was tied up in an elegant bun, exposing some of my skin. My clothes were much of that either, I was dressed in a light colored fitted top and short shorts, showing my curves that I, even not noticed before. My face were the most unusual. The light make-up made me look like an angel from heaven. My lips were pinkish as ever, my eye color- brown with flecks of gold- were showing because of the eye shadow, the blush on kept my face flaws hidden. I swear, even I would go lesbian for myself.

"_You're beautiful, Hermione_!" the three shreiked together.

"Say hello to the new Hermione" I smiled mischievously.

* * *

I have 4 stories to update, please don't kill me if this took long. Lucky its summer.

A review would be appreciated for my hard work.

-NightWing201


End file.
